


Whisper Dirty Secrets While I'm Pulling on Your Hair

by melbelle91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Lace Kink, Lace Panties, Louis in Lace, M/M, Ride by Somo, Smut, Top Louis, Tumblr Prompt, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbelle91/pseuds/melbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's had a hard day at work and just wants to go home and snuggle up with his boyfriend Louis, but when he comes home, he gets more than he expected. </p><p>Title inspired by the song Ride by Somo</p><p>(Sorry I'm shit at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper Dirty Secrets While I'm Pulling on Your Hair

To say that Harry's day was stressful was an understatement. His work had him running from place to place, copying papers, fetching files, etc. He was running around like a mad man and once he was finally able to sit down for a second to relax, he was back up again to do something else. It wasn't just that, though, he was never really treated with respect at his work either and he was basically the coffee boy of the whole office. He hated it. He never once had imagined that he'd be at a cubical job all day, working with paperwork and being miserable for most of the day. The only time that he seemed to be all smiles and sunshine was whenever he was next to his loving boyfriend of 3 years, Louis Tomlinson. 

Louis was Harry's everything. He always was there to calm him down, make him a cuppa and let him relax, cuddling into his side and making Harry feel at home. Louis was Harry's literally sunshine, lighting up his day in a fraction of a second, no matter what mood he was in, Louis smile always seemed to help Harry feel at peace. 

Harry was in his car, driving home from work, leg bouncing at each stoplight in anticipation to get home and relax. As Harry caught sight of his home, only blocks away, his weak smile grew three times bigger, knowing that Louis was inside, waiting for him so they could snuggle and be sickeningly cute together.

As harry pulled up, locked his car and walked up to the front door, he paused right before unlocking it, hearing the faint, faint sound of music drumming inside the home, vibrating the walls with the bass guitar. Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering what was causing the music inside his and Louis' home. He knew it was probably Louis himself, but Lou was more of an easy going guy, not one for blasting music in the middle of the night for no reason really. Harry slowly unlocked the door and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. 

The music was much louder inside, yet it was just as muffled, only hearing very few lyrics to interpret the song that was echoing throughout the house. As Harry took off his coat and hung it up, he slowly made his way to find where the music was coming from. As he made his way closer ad closer, he soon found himself in front of his bedroom door, cracked slightly open just enough for light to cascade out from the room and into the darkness. Harry gently pushed the door open and peaked inside, now able to hear the music loud and clear. 

Harry's eyes grew wide and his mouth was slack as he saw what his boyfriend was doing. Louis was dancing around their room, dressed in only black lace panties. Harry watched as Louis swiveled his hips along with the music, spinning in circles and dancing in a way that made Harry's legs buckle underneath him. Once the song was coming to a close, Louis had turned and noticed the audience that he had. He smiled and turned towards Harry and pulled him inside the room, closing their bedroom door after them. 

"How long were you standing there, love?" Louis muttered in Harry's ear, trailing his mouth down Harry's neck. Harry groaned before answering with a simple "long enough." 

Louis smiled before sashaying over to a chair that was sitting in the corner of the room, dragging it behind him, having the legs scratch against their floor before he planted in up against the end of their bed. Louis stepping in front of Harry before he grabbed his tie, dragging the taller boy to the chair, shoving him in it with a little too much force then necessary. He grinned when he saw Harry's glazed over eyes stare at him, looking him up and down.

Louis swiveled around, strolled up to his IPod that was plugged into the speakers and grinned as he found the song he was looking for, pressing play on the track before turning around, absolutely loving the look of lust etched all over Harry's face, mouth still hanging slightly open and cheeks slightly flushed.

As Louis stood, looking down at Harry, a soft piano flowed out of the speakers as Ride by Somo started playing, Harry's eyes becoming dark as he realized what Louis had in mind for Harry. 

"You've had a very stressful day at work baby," Louis addressed, putting his hands on top of Harry's shoulders, massaging them in small little circles. Harry just nodded dumbly as Louis got up face to face with Harry, lips only millimeters away from his. Louis just smirked as he muttered, "let me make it all better" and backed off Harry, making the younger boy huff out in annoyance, wanting to touch and feel every part of Louis' body clad in black lace. 

Louis started swirling around, making his hips exaggerate their motions as they were twirling around to the rhythm of the music. He bent down and came back up at a leisurely pace, smoothly standing back up right. Harry watched, anticipation curling up in his lower abdomen. After Louis danced for a few more seconds, he decided to get a little closer to Harry, straddling the boy, pushing off his suit jacket and undoing his tie a little in order to pop the buttons on his shirt. All while doing this, Louis was slowly grinding down into Harry's crotch, feeling Harry twitch underneath of him. 

Harry grabbed Louis around the waist, thrusting up into the older boy and he came down, both of them colliding, their buldges rubbing up against each other with much more friction then anticipated. Harry moaned as Louis threw his head back, speeding his rhythm up, making Harry whither underneath him.

Louis looked down at Harry and got closer and closer to the boys face and once the song hit its last note, Louis grabbed Harry's tie, pulling him in for a forceful kiss, having one hand have a death grip on his tie while the other was threaded in his curls. Harry growled underneath Louis and grasped Louis' lace covered arse, feeling the rough lace on his fingertips and Louis' soft bum was all too much. Harry whined as he was kneading Louis' bum, pushing the two closer and closer together, Louis' cock poking out of the top of the lace, leaking with pre come, begging to be touched.

Louis, stilling having hold on Harry's tie, pulled Harry up with himself, guiding the two of them to the bed, making them both fall onto the mattress, Louis straddling Harry's hips, tearing off his tie as well as his shirt, trailing his lips down from his lips to his neck, sucking deep dark marks all over Harry. Harry moaned loud, thrusting upwards into Louis, the friction between the two not being enough for him anymore.

"Come on Lou, please." Harry begged. Louis, still trailing down Harry's body until he reaches the top of Harry's.

"Please what, Harry? What do you want babe?" Louis asked before paying more attention to Harry's neglected cock. Louis quickly undoes the button and zipper on Harry's pants, ripping off his pants and well as his boxers along with them, having his dick spring free, slapping against Harry's chest, having the boy sigh with relief now that he wasn't so restricted. However, his breath hitched once more as he felt a wet sensation on his tip, looking down to see Louis' mouth, engulfed around Harry, licking all around the tip before taking in more and more. Harry let out a broken moan at the feeling, gripping the sheets underneath him, not wanting to thrust up into Louis' mouth.

"Lou-Louis please oh my god please," Harry mumbled, eyes hooded with pleasure and his brain foggy. Louis ignored him, sucking even more, moaning around Harry, sending the vibrations to Harry's dick. Harry gasped at the sensation, feeling himself teetering over the edge.

"Oh god I-I'm gonna-" but before he could finish, Louis took his mouth off of Harry, making the boy beneath him make a high pitched whine. Louis looked down at the boy below him smugly, seeing Harry's hands gripping the sheets and his face twisted in a painful yet pleasureful look, legs twitching with impatience. 

"Gonna fuck you so hard baby, you want that?" Louis asked grinding his lace covered crotch, loving the pornographic sounds that were emitting from his boyfriend. Harry just nodded violently, not having the ability to speak, too aroused to even think correctly. 

"Answer me, when I talk to you," Louis ordered, harshly grinding down onto Harry, having the boy beneath him his from the scratch that the lace had on him. Harry threw his head back, regaining what little composure he had left. 

"Y-yes please f-fuck me. Fuck me so hard Louis I-fuck please," Harry pleaded, sweat trickling down his forehead, his eyes screwed shut and his nose scrunched up, taking all his will power not to go ahead and touch himself, knowing that it'll make Louis furious with him. 

Louis smiled softy before reaching over the the side table, grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube.He poured a generous amount onto his fingers before slowly inserting one into Harry, having the boys gasp as well as have his breathing quicken as well, having it become more erratic. Louis then inserted two fingers, scissoring him and after he inserted his third finger, he knew the boy was stretched enough.

While Louis was ripping open the condom, he heard a noise of protest from Harry making Louis stop and raise an eyebrow at the boy beneath him, not understanding the objection Harry had.

"No no I wanna-wanna feel you," Harry objected, making Louis cock twitch harshly at the protest Harry made. Louis mumbled an agreement before throwing the condom to the side, opening the lube up and pouring more onto his hand, slidding his hand up and down his cock, making sure he had lube covering every inch. Louis situated himself behind Harry's hole before pushing in slowly, not wanting to hurt the younger boy. 

"O-Oh my god Lou m-move, oh god" Harry pleaded. That was all the encouragement Louis needed before pulling out and slamming back into Harry at a steady pace. Harry took his hands and put them on Louis' shoulders as his back arched up in pleasure. Louis quickly attached his hands onto Harry's hips to keep the steady pace, gripping onto him so hard that bruises were going to be inevitable. 

"Right there, fuck yes Louis right there yes" Harry shouted, dragging his nails up and down Louis' back as he felt his prostate being smashed into with every thrust Louis gave him. Louis made sure to aim for that exact spot every time he thrusted into Harry, loving the feeling of Harry clenching around him as he brutally slammed into Harry, raising the younger boy's legs up to his shoulders so he could go in deeper and get a better angle, giving Harry the most pleasure he could. 

"Louis I'm c-close" Harry moaned out, knowing that he was about to come in any minute. Louis just thrusted harder into Harry, leaning down to kiss Harry, having their teeth clanking together along with their tongues tangling together with pure passion and lust. Louis broke the kiss and whispered to Harry "Come for me baby," before he slammed into Harry, making the one boy scream out in pure pleasure, coming in thick, white pulses all over his stomach as well as Louis'. The look on Harry's face as he came made Louis push over the edge, having him come inside Harry, erratically thrusting into him, each thrust becoming sloppier and sloppier until he slowed down to a stop. 

Both boys sat there for a minute or two, panting heavily, coming down from there high with every passing second. Louis slowly pulled out of Harry and got up to go to the bathroom, getting a wash cloth and wiping down both of them, turning off the music and the lights before he got into bed with Harry, having the taller boy snuggle into him. 

"Thank you Lou," Harry murmured softly before drifting off into a deep sleep, a smile imprinted on his face as he cuddled up closer to Louis. Louis smiled down at the sleeping boy before kissing the top of his hair and slurring out a "you're welcome hazza, you deserved it," before he as well drifted off into an endless sleep, arms wrapped around his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos/Comment if you liked it or even bookmark it :) 
> 
> Writing Tumblr: larrypromptsplease.tumblr.com
> 
> Normal Tumblr: ashtonbless.tumblr.com
> 
> (Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, I wrote a lot of this on mobile)


End file.
